


"You're my Nancy Mulligan."

by Mswriter07



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Brought to you by the song Nancy Mulligan, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Somehow this ended up as a Christmas fic and it's only September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: On passing in the hall, Ed nodded, and Patrick returned the gesture.  They both knew what they wanted; they just had to wait for it. And the tension was simmering nicely between them.





	"You're my Nancy Mulligan."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnitchesAndTalkers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnitchesAndTalkers/gifts).



> No harm meant to the folks involved. I hope you enjoy my take on this pairing. Thank you to SnitchesAndTalkers for writing their story, it was inspiration for this, and made me feel I could write some fluff during this hectic time in my life.

Patrick Stump and Ed Sheeran had been flirting back and forth since a songwriting stint two months ago and finally the two would be playing at the same music venue for a radio station Christmas jubilee. Patrick would be there with his band Fall Out Boy and Ed with his band and neither knew if they would be able to get any time alone during the show. On passing in the hall, Ed nodded, and Patrick returned the gesture. They both knew what they wanted; they just had to wait for it. And the tension was simmering nicely between them.

In their dressing/waiting room, Patrick’s bandmates looked at him and Pete arched a brow before he asked, “What was that all about in the hall?”

Patrick, who was rummaging in his backpack, turned his head and asked, “What do you mean?”

“That move you pulled with England’s version of yourself? What are you two up to?” Pete was genuinely curious about what his best friend might be getting into with England’s great, Ed Sheeran.

“We just nodded at each other since we don’t have time to talk.” Patrick answered truthfully.

“Yeah but that nod was different from the ‘hey what’s up? Sorry gotta go,’ head nod.”

Patrick found his notebook and whipped around to glare at Pete. “It was just a hello. Now if you can drop it I have some work to do before we go on stage.”

Pete held his hands up in surrender and said, “Whatever you say man.” Patrick saw Pete’s smirk and just shook his head - he hoped that Pete nor Joe or Andy knew about himself and Ed.

A few hours later Patrick grabbed his backpack and left his hotel room to meet up with Ed at his room a few floors up from his own room. He knocked and slid the key Ed slipped to him as they were leaving with his room number on it through the card reader to unlock the door. Inside the room, Patrick could smell a late dinner with something sweet for dessert, and he walked around the small dividing wall. Ed had set a single taper candle in the middle of the table and he found a small gift wrapped elegantly sitting by one plate. 

Ed wandered into his room from the vanity area and walked over to Patrick to help him take his backpack off. Patrick let Ed help him then Ed leaned down and kissed Patrick chastely on the mouth before he pulled away and motioned to the table. Patrick liked that version of hello and pulled Ed back in for another kiss that he made a little dirtier to show his exact intentions for the night. Ed made a choked noise in the back of his throat and pulled out of the kiss before it could go any further and he said, “Hello.”  
Patrick grinned and said, “Hey.”

Ed smiled and motioned to the table again. “Let’s eat before it gets cold.”

They went over to the table and Ed held Patrick’s chair out for him and Patrick sat down. After Ed sat in his own chair across from him, Ed said, “You can open your present if you want.”

Patrick picked up the gift and said, “But I didn’t get you a present.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’re enough of a present for me to unwrap this year.” 

Patrick paused in untying the ribbon and looked across the table at his soon to be lover - Ed had basically admitted to Patrick that this would be way more than a one time fling. “Okay.” He kept his reply simple. Patrick finished unwrapping his gift and lifted the top of the box off and saw that Ed had gotten him a silver necklace with a silver guitar pick pendant to match. “This is beautiful Ed. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Ed said as he opened up the containers in the middle of the table so they could start eating. He had only snacked knowing he wanted to show Patrick a decent date. He spooned out the noodles and vegetables from the main dish and then a couple of spring rolls from the smaller container onto their plates. 

Patrick watched as Ed filled their plates with chinese and he asked as he fingered the chain of the necklace feeling like a girl, “Do you want to put it on me?”

“Sure.” Ed stood and moved around to Patrick’s side of the table and he picked the necklace up. 

As he went to put it on, Patrick noticed an engravement, and he paused Ed’s hands to read it. He asked, “Why do you have October 15th on the back?”

Patrick let Ed finish putting on the necklace and Ed said as he rested his hands on Patrick’s shoulders, “It’s the day we met. It’s corny and pretentious but I thought that it was important for us.”

“Ah. It slipped my mind till now.” Patrick said as he squeezed Ed’s hand on his shoulder.

“S’okay. Let’s eat.” They enjoyed dinner after that and then Ed pulled Patrick out of his chair and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Now how about burning those calories?” Ed whispered. He bent down and placed a teasing kiss on the edge of Patrick’s mouth.   
Patrick let out a puff of air and caught Ed’s mouth with his and held Ed’s neck so he could deepen the kiss. Eyes fell shut and tongues touched and tangled. A few minutes later Patrick felt his bare back against the bed and Ed kissing his jaw and moving to his neck. He tipped his head back and arched into the kisses and felt Ed’s chest against his own. The thought of what was about to happen made Patrick shiver and he clutched at Ed’s back and pushed his hips against Ed’s. Both still had their pants on but Patrick could feel Ed’s dick crushed against the zipper hard.

Ed nipped at Patrick’s earlobe and whispered, “Trying to be a sly bastard.”

“Touch….feel.” Patrick moaned moving his hands down to Ed’s waist.

Ed placed a kiss on the guitar pick between Patrick’s collarbones where it rested and then moved one of his hands down to undo the buttons and zippers on their jeans. Patrick arched into Ed’s touch on his boxer briefs and Ed smiled as he pulled Patrick’s dick out - hot, hard, thick - just like Ed liked. He stroked it a couple of times getting a feel for how Patrick liked to be touched and Patrick moaned loudly. Ed grinned and kissed Patrick’s chest before he fumbled with his own tight jeans and he pushed them off of his hips down to his thighs.

“Let’s finish getting undressed.” Patrick panted as Ed pushed against his hips while he got rid of his jeans without moving off of Patrick.

Ed rolled off of Patrick and they kicked their shoes off and shoved their jeans and boxer briefs off along with their socks. Patrick made grabby hands and Ed chuckled, “So eager.”

“You’re being a tease right now.” Patrick said as he reached for his dick to stroke while he waited on Ed’s next move.

“Does a tease carry lube and condoms?” Ed said as he moved over to his bag to get his supplies. 

Patrick looked over the back of Ed’s body and he could picture himself years from now still looking and admiring his lover. Maybe the date really did mean something on his pendant. Ed turned around and he let Patrick take in his fill before he walked back over to the bed. He kept himself propped on his elbow while Patrick moved closer and ran his hands over his chest smoothing the curls of the fine dusting of chest hair he had. Patrick touched Ed’s lips with his fingers and then he said, “October 15th. We’ll make it there.”

Ed grinned and took Patrick’s wandering hand in his and said, “So we’re being sentimental now?”  
“Maybe. Just a little.” Patrick said as he bit his lip.

“Well let’s solve that with a quick hard fuck and then we’ll make plans tomorrow.”

“Jesus, yes.” Patrick gasped.

Ed pushed him back onto his back and popped open the lube bottle and worked two of his fingers inside Patrick. He knew it wouldn’t take long to prep him but he wanted tease him a little - while he stretched him, he ran his thumb just below his balls and pushed his luck as he found Patrick’s prostate at the same time. Patrick whined and gripped the bedding below him as he met Ed’s hand. “So handsome.” Ed said as he removed his fingers and found the foil packet. 

He tore the foil but couldn’t get much further when Patrick gripped his dick in his warm palm and said, “Fuck me like this.”

“Sure?” Ed asked in a moment of seriousness.

“Yeah. I want all of you.” Patrick hooked his leg over Ed’s hip and Ed made them more comfortable before he did what Patrick wanted and eased himself in, bare flesh connecting with Patrick stretching around him to accommodate his length. 

Ed buried his face in Patrick’s neck and he said, “Shit mate, so tight. Fuck…”

“Feels good.” Patrick wrapped his arms around Ed’s back as Ed lifted himself onto his hands so he could see Patrick as he made love, maybe even fucked him into the mattress. Ed worked himself up onto his knees bringing Patrick’s thighs with him as he rocked his hips against Patrick’s hips and got him to let loose on the noises that were rumbling in his chest and Ed watched as Patrick’s skin flushed all the way to his groin as Ed sped up.

Ed leaned down and nibbled along Patrick’s collarbone and Patrick whimpered. His hands gripped at Ed’s hips and he met a few of Ed’s thrusts. As he kissed and made a few marks on Patrick’s skin, he whispered, “Fuck...so close…” He worked one hand between them that was still slick with lube and stroked Patrick in time with his thrusts. He glanced at his lover and saw his bottom lip between teeth and so he stretched to meet his mouth and lapped at his bottom lip. Patrick let go and Ed dove in with a sloppy wet kiss but neither were judging as they could feel their sweat soaked skin catching and sticking to each other as Ed pounded into Patrick. 

Patrick clenched around Ed gripping his sweaty back and making indecipherable noises in the back of his throat. Ed grunted and groaned as he slammed into Patrick twice more before he exploded inside Patrick. With a joint cry of pleasure Patrick felt his orgasm spurt all over his stomach and Ed’s fingers still jacking him through his tremors and a smaller orgasm. Ed lifted his fingers to his mouth and took in two fingers worth of jizz and licked them clean. Patrick whimpered and Ed gathered enough to cover his newly cleaned fingertips and Patrick suckled Ed’s fingers.

“You are a devil in disguise.” He pulled his fingers from Patrick’s mouth with a small smack of Patrick’s lips and he leaned down to taste as they both came down from their orgasms. “You’re my Nancy Mulligan.” Ed said as he ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair as they got comfortable on the bed, still sticky and a mess but they didn’t care.

“Nancy?”

“Story about my grandmother. You remind me so much about her.”

“Good I’m glad.” Patrick said quietly.

Ed pulled Patrick against his chest and snuggled against his back. He placed a few soft kisses before he said quietly, “Merry Christmas.”

Patrick made a noise of acknowledgement before his breathing evened out into much needed sleep.


End file.
